Talk:Raid Guide/@comment-192.55.54.36-20120522152327
Grinding Build, Pull 3: Berserker 10 0 10 2 0 Knight 10 0 10 9 0 Fighter 5 10 10 0 0 Build 1: Smash (Axe) Berserker 6 10 10 10 10 Knight 0 0 0 0 0 Fighter 10 10 0 10 0 Build 1a: same except Fighter 10 10 0 0 10 Build 2: Tank (Axe) Berserker 5 10 10 10 0 Knight 10 5 0 10 6 Fighter 10 0 0 0 0 Build 3: I <3 Turtles (Greatsword or Sword and Shield) Berserker 5 10 0 0 0 Knight 10 5 0 10 10 Fighter 10 10 0 0 6 Build 4: I hate KT (Axe) Berserker 5 10 10 0 1 Knight 10 10 0 0 0 Fighter 10 10 0 10 0 Anub'Rekhan 3T 3D 3H (Build 1, RL1, Heroic only) Maexxna 4T 1D 4H (Build 1, RL1, Heroic only) Heigan the Unclean 3T 0D 6H (Build 2, RL2, Heroic only) Loatheb 3T 3D 3H (Build 1, RL2, Heroic only) --Reset x2-- Instructor Razuvious 2T 0D 7H (Build 3, RL4, Legendary Sword and Shield) Gothik the Harvester 2T 5D 2H (Build 2, RL4, Legendary Axe-no armor yet) Patchwerk 2T 5D 2H (Build 1a, RL4, Axe) Thaddius 0T 0D 9H (Build 1a, RL4, Axe) Don't fear the rage --Resetx7-- Sapphiron 2T 1D 6H (Build 2, RL9, All legendary, Flask) --Resetx3-- Kel'Thuzad 0T 0D 9H (Build 4, RL10, Axe, flask)* *Go to Sword/Shield before taking the rage hit. You may have to take a second hit so you may be lucky enough to not use LS on the 1st one It took quite a few of tries to get Note - after a few resets I was able to grind the lower bosses with Build 3 using a greatsword while tweaking the raid members toward DPS when needed: 2,5,2 3,3,3 3,0,6 2,6,1 3,0,6 3,5,1 I have to switch back to Build 1 and 3,4,2 for Patchwerk Supporting numbers with all legendary gear but no flask: Base damage = 1021DPS with Greatsword and no +str talents /1190DPS with both Armor Expert and Heavy Weapons Berserker: Whirlwind = 164DPS/191DPS Blood Strike = 292DPS and 73DPS to self/341DPS and 85DPS to self Execute = up to 182DPS/213DPS Heavy Weapons with an Axe adds 332 Str. Rage is highly subjective based on the encounter. It's most effective when one needs more than 3 healers for the fight. It's also slightly buffed by Blood Strike and nerfed by Toughness. With Build 1 on KT it would max out at 1298 DPS but it's much less than that on fights like Gothik, Loatheb, and Patchwerk Knight: Vitality = 4875 health with no Shield/5708 with one Last Stand = up to 8561 healing once per fight Courage = adds 510DPS/595DPS per extra target. Toughness prevents 195DPS/227DPS on KT, differs with boss' attack speed Armor Expert adds 249 Str. Fighter: Battle Stance adds 153DPS/179DPS above 50% and reduces KTs damage by 376DPS below Heroic Strike = up to 219DPS/256DPS, it waits for your next attack, however Cleave = up to 351DPS/409DPS to a second target AFFECTED BY COURAGE Resiliance = 98HPS base/143 HPS with Vitality and a shield Retaliate is another highly subjective talent. It does more damage the faster the boss hits. On KT it would do 234DPS/273DPS Per some talent-less runs with no raid members, KT hits on-average for 4518 every 1.8 seconds for a total of 2510 DPS